Lost Canvas FB
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Berawal dari status galaunya Manigoldo, seluruh penghuni Sanctuary—bahkan sampai ke Underworld juga—ikutan nimbrung! Seperti apa 'wujud' fb mereka? Warn: OOC, banyak opera sabun, mohon di-rnr setelah baca


_**Lost Canvas FB**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Saint Seiya (C) Kurumada Masami**_

_**Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (C) Teshirogi Shiori**_

_**Facebook (C) Mark Zuckenberg (kalau ga salah #plak)**_

_**Warning:**_

_**FB!Universe, OOC, kalau ada typo jgn dianggap typo, anggap saja itu kesalahan ketik dr yg punya fb di bawah ini**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Cinta ditolak, guru bertindak. Guru bertindak, murid kena telak #sedih

3 jam yang lalu. 19 suka. 125 komentar. Bagikan

* * *

><p><strong>El Cid Excalibur<strong>

Kau sedih, Manigoldo? Tenang, tanganku bisa membabatmu sampai habis kalau kau benar-benar bosan hidup #siapin excalibur

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Kejam amat sih, lo, El!

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Shion Stardust<strong>

Kau sedang galau, Manigoldo?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

^ya, jelaslah! Orang baru patah hati...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail <strong>

Jadi kau sudah menembaknya, Manigoldo?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Shion+Defteros: ya, emang kenapa?

Kardia: iya, Kar. Lo sendiri gimana ama si kulkas?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

Masih belum ada perubahan, Man. Orangnya kelewat serius, sih...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Gue doain nasib lo ga seapes gue, deh Kar...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

Amiin.. makasih ye, Man... lo emang shohib gue paling gahoel

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Iya, dong... gue gitu lho

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Wah, ada apa ini? Manigoldo kenapa galau?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aspros GeminiKakak<strong>

**Defteros**, sudah kubilang kerjakan laporanmu, baru buka fb!

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

Ooopss... sepertinya gue harus off dulu.. bye, Manigoldo, semuanya...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Asmita Virgo<strong>

Aspros, aku setuju denganmu. Kalau perlu hajar saja Defteros sekalian.

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

Kau jahat sekali, Asmita sayangku #nangis

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Asmita Virgo<strong>

^cepat tinggalkan fb-mu dan kerjakan laporanmu!

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aldebaran Hasgard<strong>

Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya Asmita main fb sedangkan matanya tidak berfungsi #bingung

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Libra Dohko Rozan<strong>

^hahaha, aku juga penasaran sama sepertimu, Aldebaran! *ketawa* dan jangan lupakan Kardia juga, dia kan tidak bisa baca-

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aldebaran Hasgard<strong>

Mungkin diajari Degel...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

**Regulus**, abaikan saja manusia-manusia penyia-penyia hidup seperti mereka, sekarang waktunya tidur, bukan main!

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

Wow, sampai di-tag... Om SiSy serem-

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Eh? Tapi Paman, aku penasaran... #puppy eyes

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

Tidak ada tapi! Tidur! Dan diam kau, Kardia, aku memang pamannya Regulus tapi bukan pamanmu!

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

#kavoor

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Uhhh...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

**Aldebaran**, aku juga penasaran... btw **Sisyphus**, apa maksudmu kami menyia-nyiakan hidup? Kau sendiri terlalu kaku sama keponakan sendiri, dia masih imut-imut dan masih kepo sama yg namanya fb...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

^Manigoldo aku padamu! #terjangpelukin

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

^sorry, Regulus. Aku masih sayang nyawa, dan aku ga berminat sama bocah #seringaikece

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

^baguslah, Manigoldo. Aku baru saja mau menikam jantungmu dengan panah kalau kau berani menyentuh Regulus sejari saja #killer aura on

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Degel Booklove<strong>

Sepertinya seseorang menyindirku. Apa-apaan panggilan 'kulkas' itu, Manigoldo?

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Albafica Demon Rose <strong>

Aku malah merasa status ini ada hubungannya denganku...

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Tak apa, Mawar Cantikku Sayang... aku di sini untuk melindungimu..

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Jijik deh, kalian berdua yg di atas... #muntah

Degel, lo geer banget deh

3 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

Ehem... ada yg cemburu ehem.. EKHEEEMMM #batuk keras mendadak

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

^avaan sih lo, Defteros kampret...

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aspros GeminiKakak<strong>

DEFTEROS! BERHENTI MAIN FB ATAU SEMUA KOLEKSI FOTO ASMITA-MU KUBUANG!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

IYA KAK! APA PUN ITU ASAL JANGAN BUANG KOLEKSI ASMITA-KU!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Asmita Virgo<strong>

Apa-apaan itu Defteros? Koleksi fotoku? Tiada jatah untukmu 3 bulan!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

JANGAN, ASMITA SAYANG! AMPUNI AKU! TUH KAN, DIA MARAH! SEMUA SALAHMU, ASPROS!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aspros GeminiKakak<strong>

Hoo jadi sekarang kau berani melawan kakakmu? Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku begitu kau terbangun besok pagi semua koleksi Asmita-mu berubah jadi debu

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Libra Dohko Rozan<strong>

Aku baru tau Aspros bisa jadi tegas juga #angguk"

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

Tidak, Kakak. Maafkan adikmu yg bodoh ini #sungkem

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>El Cid Excalibur<strong>

Dan aku juga baru tau kalau Defteros bisa mengakui bahwa dirinya memang bodoh

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

Banyak bacot banget lo, Cid. OOC deh #lelah

Btw Aldebaran, lo mau tau kenapa gue bisa main fb padahal ga bisa baca? Jawabannya cari di kulkas!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aldebaran Hasgard<strong>

Kenapa di kulkas?

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Degel Booklove<strong>

Apa-apaan kulkas-kulkas itu, Kardia?

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

^geer deh lo Degel

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Degel Booklove<strong>

Diam kau, Manigoldo! Seseorang yg putus cinta tak berhak menghakimiku!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Cie cie, putus cinta #senggolin

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Diem lho, hakim gadungan!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Aku memang hakim sebenarnya, kepiting buluk!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

HEH! Mati lo sana!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Selama Hades-sama menginginkan aku hidup, aku tak bisa mati, kepiting jelek!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Ga usah nyamain gue sama reinkarnasi dan saudara gue di dunia paralel, ubanan! Gue jelas lebih ganteng daripada mereka!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Albafica Demon Rose <strong>

Kalian berdua jangan berantem di komen napa!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

Tau, menuhin notif aja!

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Maafkan aku, Albafica-ku yang Cantik #muaachh

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Albafica Demon Rose <strong>

Minos, plis. Jijik, tau.

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Ada kantong, gue mau muntah, nih

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Eh, eh... ada apa ini?

2 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

Tidak ada apa-apa, Athena-sama... silakan Anda beristirahat. Biar saya yg membereskan mereka

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Hades Alone<strong>

Ternyata anak-anak Sanctuary juga main fb, apa kabarmu, Sasha?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Alone-niisan! Aku baik-baik saja #gembira

Alone-niisan sendiri gimana?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Pandora Sayang Hades<strong>

Hades-sama dlm keadaan baik, Athena. Aku merawatnya agar dia selalu tampil prima #bangga

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Wah, terima kasih, Pandora! Mulai sekarang mohon jaga Alone-niisan, ya

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Hades Alone<strong>

Tenang saja, Sasha. Kau juga jagalah kesehatan

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Tentu, terima kasih, Alone-niisan!

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Tenma Kudabersayap<strong>

Seperti biasa kau tak pernah berprasangka buruk, Sasha...

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Unicorn Gallop<strong>

Semua berkumpul di sini bagaikan sebuah reuni...

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Yato!

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Unicorn Gallop<strong>

Hai, Regulus!

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuriha Wanita Perkasa<strong>

Hmph, kalian melakukan sesuatu yg tidak berguna

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Unicorn Gallop<strong>

Kau sendiri juga main fb, Yuzuriha

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuriha Wanita Perkasa<strong>

Aku main fb untuk mengawasi kalian, anak-anak bodoh

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Unicorn Gallop<strong>

Apa-apaan itu? Dan aku ga bodoh, setidaknya ga sebodoh Tenma

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Tenma Kudabersayap<strong>

Kenapa aku yg jadi contohnya?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuriha Wanita Perkasa<strong>

Karena kau memang bodoh, Tenma

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Tenma Kudabersayap<strong>

Woi, Yuzuriha, kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang, Regulus. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan, besok?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Benarkah!? Wah asyik~ kita akan kemana, Rhade?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

CIEEEEE REGULUS UDAH GEDE

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail<strong>

CIEEE, sampai ada panggilan sayangnya segala

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Defteros SexyBlack<strong>

CIEEE REGULUS MAU KENCAN CIEEEE

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yato Unicorn Gallop<strong>

Selamat, ya, Regulus. Kami mendukung sepenuh hati

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Ke tempat kesukaanmu, tentu saja. Dan para saint Athena, kalian OOC tau ga

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Aku akan melindungi kalian dalam acara kencan besok, Regulus, Rhadamanthys

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Wah, terima kasih, Athena-sama!

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Senang sekali mendapat restu dari semua pihak, terima kasih

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

Siapa yg merestuimu, hakim pedo? Aku tak setuju! Dan Athena-sama, kenapa Anda merestui mereka berdua?

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Athena Delapanbelas Sasha<strong>

Eeh, memangnya kenapa? Rhadamanthys baik kok, aku yakin dia akan menjaga Regulus

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Tentu saja, Athena. Takkan kubiarkan dia terluka seujung jari pun

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Hades Alone<strong>

Asal kau tidak melupakan pekerjaanmu, mau kencan kemana pun akan kuizinkan

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Terima kasih, Hades-sama

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Yuzuriha Wanita Perkasa<strong>

Hati-hati di jalan, kalian berdua

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Tenma Kudabersayap<strong>

Kau terlihat bagaikan seorang ibu, Yuzuriha

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aiacos CintaViolate<strong>

Hoo, besok kau mau kencan, Rhadamanthys? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan juga, Violate

1 jam yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Violate Sayap Kanan <strong>

Tapi Tuan Aiacos, paperwork Anda masih menggunung sedangkan Anda harus segera memberikannya pada Hades-sama

50 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Hahaha, ga jadi~ #joget

48 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aiacos CintaViolate<strong>

Jangan ingatkan ituuuuu

48 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Shion Stardust<strong>

Padahal seharusnya ini status galau, komennya malah OOT semua

45 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

^entah gue mau nangis apa gembira jadinya. Shion nongol lagi

45 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Shion Stardust<strong>

Jadi kau sedih kalau aku nongol lagi, Manigoldo?

40 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Bukan gitu maksud gue, domba. Gue laporin ama Dohko ntar nih

38 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Shion Stardust<strong>

Heh, tutup mulutmu itu! Dan apa hubungannya sama Dohko, kepiting?

35 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Halah, bilang aja lo naksir Dohko tapi ga bisa pedekate gegara ada Kagaho

32 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Libra Dohko Rozan<strong>

Eeehh?

30 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Aldebaran Hasgard<strong>

Wow, gosip baru Sanctuary nih

27 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>BlackFire Kagaho Bennu <strong>

Kata siapa aku naksir Dohko? Kepiting fitnah!

27 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Halah, muna lo! Bilang aja lo suka Dohko tapi doi nempel mulu ama Shion

25 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>BlackFire Kagaho Bennu <strong>

Kagak! Enak aja lo!

20 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

Bagaimana kalau kita kencan juga, Mawar Cantikku Albafica?

18 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Albafica Demon Rose <strong>

Ogah, kencan aja sendiri. Aku banyak kerjaan

18 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Ilias Mantan Leo<strong>

SIAPA? SIAPA HAKIM KURANG AJAR YG BERANI MEMACARI PUTRAKU?

15 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Minos Griffon LoveAlbafica<strong>

RHADAMANTHYS, PAK!

12 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Sisyphus Ksatria Bersayap<strong>

Hajar dia, Kak! Hakim nista itu harus diberi pelajaran!

10 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Thanatos Dewa Kematian<strong>

Biar kumatikan dia sekalian, bagaimana?

8 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Ilias Mantan Leo<strong>

IDE BAGUS! LEMPAR DIA KE NERAKA PALING DALAM SEKALIAN!

8 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Dewa kematian main fb juga, ya. apa jgn-jgn dewa kematian gadungan?

7 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Thanatos Dewa Kematian<strong>

Apa maksudmu, kepiting?

6 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Manigoldo siAnakGahoel<strong>

Tidak ada

5 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Regulus sang Singa Muda<strong>

Jangan, Ayah! Besok hari bersejarahku dengan Rhadamanthys!

4 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Rhadamanthys Hakim Agung<strong>

Regulus...

3 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia Scarlet Nail <strong>

Oke, opera sabun dimulai. 3.. 2.. 1.. #makan popcorn

2 menit yang lalu. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Ilias Mantan Leo<strong>

Regulus!

Baru saja. Suka

* * *

><p><strong>Hypnos Dewa Tidur<strong>

UDAH! TIDUR KALIAN SEMUA! DASAR BOCAH-BOCAH BERISIK!

Baru saja. Suka

* * *

><p>End?<p> 


End file.
